ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Megantereon
After popping this nm, it hit me and broke stoneskin with an add effect of stun, later during the same fight it had endoom as the main page says. Possibly has a different en-effect based on unknown conditions, maybe hp%? Steamboat Wi11y 09:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) This NM is hard. Difficult to remove endoom. It has low HP so it may be better to zerg it. Wiped with 8, SMN BSTx3 WHM COR SAM PLD. Littledarc 01:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Odd, I myself found the NM to be laughably simple, 4-manned it as THF/THF/RDM/BRD, took a little bit of time but Evasion tanking him is rather simple with a proper build. Each THF fights on a different side to avoid any Conal TP moves it may use, and to SA to get hate, Collaborator on Healer can be useful if one THF gets hit by Endoom and hate is reset, or just in general if things get tricky. RDM keeps up any Debuffs that stick, haste, and Paralyna when needed. Can get dangerous, but if you keep your shadows up you should win easily, Double Mambo or Double March depending on your evasion set - User:Karbuncle Went with THF/THF/RDM/BRD/BRD. A Skilled THF with evasion gear is definitely the way to tank this cat. Full Evasion set is a must! And even then it got tense for me as the Triple Attack rate seems to increase as HP lowers. And I was hanging with no shadows briefly a few times. Fought the NM 7 times now, each time tanking it the duration of the fight. Regardless of the Endoom proc rate, its safe to say "1 hit = Dead Party" Definitely seems to switch to the next target in the list when the #1 target is doomed. --Shadida Sylph 08:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Duo by 80Thf/Nin(+57eva gear, 318eva skill) + 80Brd/Whm with mambo x2, like mentioned has a high triple attack. Never seen it use any other TP move other then Disorienting Wail and Roar also seems to be used not in any certain order. Uses Roar more then Disorienting Wail. Also dose not really spam. Uses anywhere from 2-5 TP moves back to back. 33Min fight Thf never got hit. 1500XP/294cruor no drops, With TH4. When fighting this NM, an exclamation point will pop up on the screen to let you know what it's weakness is. Unfortuneately, the weakness supposedly changes the more times you fight it. ValeforDezdemona All (most?) abyssea NMs have that system, theres 3 different Weaknesses (Currently with unknown effects, but several sound theories), a Red one, a Green one, and i think.. Blue? The Weaknesses are triggered by seemingly random things, from a Teir 1 spell, to Bio, to any number of weaponskills. - User:Karbuncle *More on this: Red: Triggered by Elemental Weaponskills. Drastically increases Atma drop rate. Blue: Triggered by Physical Weaponskills. Increase Drop rate on Armors/Etc Yellow: Triggered by A lot of magic. Increases Drop rate on Synth mats (i think?). :*Each one inflicts an Ailment on the Enemy. Red = Terror, Blue = Amnesia?, Yellow = Silence? Stun was able to trigger yellow/green !! which looked green to me. Stun proc'd the !! even though paralyze proc'd on the stun and it never landed. Very, VERY easy to tank on nin/drk with evasion gearset, I didn't even know it had endoom until it hit one of our DD's since it never hits me. --Strikereleven 07:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Quick update to my Experience, @ level 85 this fight is much much easier, Took it down low man with THF/NIN Tank, a BRD, and a RDM. Fight was so much easier it was mind boggling. Dropped it in ~7 minutes with RDM helping on Nukes scarcely through the fight. Its a cake walk and im sure with the experience i had a great geared NIN/DNC could likely solo it @ 85. Maybe! - User:Karbuncle nearly soloed 90dnc/nin. <20% it started to constantly triple attack. <5% he seemed to get a huge acc boost hitting me 7 times in 20 seconds after being acc floored for the whole rest of the fight. I died b/c i was too busy using holy waters and not hitting waltz.Ticktick 06:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 90DNC/NIN. Used RR, GH, Siren Shadow (for resist paralyze and eva) & evasion gear. Do bring at least a stack (or more) of holy waters, or a doom screen for the last 20% of its life. As his HP gets low, his accuracy varies, from taking off three shadows in one go to not being able to hit me at all for several rounds. Use temps wisely, amnesia is not really an issue, doom is the main thing to worry about. --Hi-chu 03:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Soloed it as NIN90/DNC, twice. First time was surprisingly easy, went in full TP gear and tore him up pretty fast. Was using Gnarled Horn/Razed Ruins/Apocalypse Atmas. I got lucky this one, didn't see any TP spams. At 20% his acc suddenly surprised me, and I had to switch over to evasion gear before things got ugly. Killed him without getting hit, unfortunately no drops. Second time, however, was much more ugly. About 20% he got a lucky hit in even with my evasion gear, Yonin, and Kurayami on him and... surprise, Endoom! I fell from it when the timer ran out, leaving him at 10% HP. Yay for Auto-Reraise III. He had regained 10% HP and so I immediately Mijin Gakure'd to get rid of weakness and get up again. Got him down to 9% when another endoom snuck through, and it was a last-second fight to the death. Didn't even bother with shadows, had 87/2000-something HP when it died (no drops) and immediately fell to the ground. Yay for Pyrrhic victories. But is soloable, just be ready to start dodging near the end. --Kensagaku 22:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) DNC/NIN & WHM/RDM Duo Duoed with 90DNC/NIN and 90WHM/RDM didn't vare about the atma or KI so we spammed the red proc to keep him from going to nuts during uber triple attack time. Red procs do NOT last the same amount of time every time. Did get Blue proc and got Tumbler Trunks (SCORE!). Fight was relatively easy, just had to make sure to keep shadows up and if we DID get hit (happened twice thanks to paralysis) spam off holy waters like crazy...Amnesia sucks but with baramnesra and barfira up we resisted it quite a bit. Just remember, SHADOWS are a MUST!